Emociones
by Scarlet Hawkmoon
Summary: Los 5 Caballeros de Bronce se enfrentaran a una serie de experiencias despues de regresar de batalla. Ya no son niños, y en ellos despertaran nuevas emociones.
1. El retorno

Esta historia estara relatada primordialmente por los personajes. **En negritas estan las narraciones.**

Era casi medianoche. Los Caballeros de Bronce arribaron al aeropuerto Narita en medio de una densa neblina. Estaban cansados pero contentos por volver después de 4 años de lucha. Esta ultima batalla fue feroz y los dejo completamente exhaustos. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora; ahora solo deseaban descansar. Había sido un largo viaje.

_**Shun**_

_**Hyoga me despertó suavemente de mi sueño reparador, Seiya buscó su mochila en los compartimientos mientras Shiryu se estiraba al bajar del jet privado propiedad de Saori. De inmediato abordamos un auto que nos conduciría a la Mansión Kido. Nos sentíamos muy cansados y en mi caso, bastante somnoliento. Lo único que deseaba era dormir. Pronto lo haría.**_

- ¿Cómo se sienten, muchachos? - Les preguntó el conductor del auto.

- Cansados - contestaron al unísono.

- Comprendo - Agregó el conductor mientras sonreía por la respuesta sincronizada.

- ¡Me muero de sueño! - Comentó Hyoga tras un largo bostezo.

- ¡Pero la noche apenas comienza para ustedes! - Mencionó el conductor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Seiya preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Solo eso, chicos. Solo eso. - Respondió el conductor mientras Seiya lo observaba inquisitivo.

- Pues yo estoy exhausto - Añadió Shiryu tallando sus ojos para seguir despierto. -Para mi la noche ha terminado-.

- Creo que para todos - Dijo Hyoga recostando su cabeza sobre la ventana.

_**Seiya**_

_**No estuve complacido con el comentario que nos hizo el conductor, pero Shun se había quedado dormido sobre mi brazo, así que preferí no entrar en argumentos. **_

_**Pronto llegamos a las puertas de la gigantesca mansión. A pesar del cansancio, yo y Shiryu nos mantuvimos despiertos durante el trayecto. El guardia cedió paso y entramos. Al bajar del auto nos percatamos que había muchos autos aparcados dentro. Shiryu me miró confundido y yo a él. Hyoga y Shun hicieron lo mismo. En ese momento reconocimos en la oscuridad a una figura alta y robusta.**_

- ¡Muchachos¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo! - Tatsumi gritó emocionado mientras los abrazaba efusivamente - ¡Pasen¡Pasen por aquí que los esperan! -.

_**Shiryu**_

_**Pero que sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que Tatsumi fuese tan afectuoso. Creí que solo Saori era merecedora de su afecto. Veo que me equivoqué. También al parecer hay algún tipo de evento dentro de la mansión. Hay muchos autos y se logra escuchar música desde dentro. Quizá esta noche todavía no haya terminado para ninguno de nosotros.** _


	2. La sorpresa

Los 5 Caballeros siguieron a Tatsumi de forma un tanto renuente. A pesar de tan calurosa recepción, no se sentían confiados de él ni de lo que parecía ocurrir. Shun seguía semi-dormido y fue el único que no se enteraba de la situación. Tatsumi abrió la puerta y los chicos se quedaron inmóviles. Seiya fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué es esto?- -¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?- Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Es una fiesta en su honor! - Tatsumi le contestó señalando amablemente que pasaran.

- ¿Qué?- Contestaron Shiryu y Seiya sorprendidos.

El interrogatorio cesó abruptamente. Dos bellas mujeres se aproximaban a ellos y estos enmudecieron. Las dos tenían cabellera negra, la de una era larga y ondulada y la otra mujer tenia una sedosa cabellera hasta el hombro. La primera llevaba un hermoso vestido lavanda que llegaba a sus rodillas. La segunda vestía un conjunto más revelador que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas. Las dos se acercaron con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazaron con mucha emoción a Shiryu y Seiya respectivamente. Hasta ese instante ellos reconocieron a las mujeres con las que compartieron su infancia: Shunrei y Miho.

_Shiryu_

_¿Qué me ocurre? No puedo moverme. Mi cuerpo no responde. Mi querida Shunrei me esperaba. Que maravillosa sorpresa me he llevado. Por poco no logro reconocerla. Pero es que luce tan diferente, tan… hermosa. Si, esa es la palabra. Luce hermosa. Hermosa. Que hermosa es. Que hermoso luce su cabello suelto. Que hermoso le luce ese vestido. ¡Cielos! ¡Es hermosa!_

_Seiya_

_(¡Sin palabras, en completo shock!)_

Tatsumi invitó a Shun y Hyoga a pasar dentro mientras los otros seguían saboreando el reencuentro con sus mejores amigas. Los chicos fueron interceptados por una gran multitud de personas, principalmente Caballeros. El Salón se encontraba repleto de gente en un agradable ambiente de alegría y sonrisas. Estaban totalmente pasmados y sobrecogidos. Jamás imaginaron un evento como este realizado en su honor. Hyoga sintió una gran felicidad dentro y no pudo ocultarla. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y dio gracias al cielo por haber tenido la oportunidad de volver y comenzar una nueva vida. Estaba a punto de buscar a Camus cuando unas suaves manos taparon sus ojos por detrás. No resistió la curiosidad y se dio la vuelta. Eri sonreía felizmente mientras Hyoga le sostenía las manos. Hyoga solo atinó a ruborizarse cuando se dio cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Ella lo abrazó con delicadeza, pero Hyoga se emocionó tanto que la estrechó con mucha energía. Mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, Hyoga hizo memoria de los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y le dio las gracias muchas veces susurrando. Shun se encontraba observando la escena desde lejos cuando una voz conocida le llamó la atención. June extendió los brazos y Shun corrió a su lado para abrazarla. June le dio un beso en la mejilla y Shun se apartó asustado. Ella soltó una enorme carcajada y Shun se relajó un poco. Se sentaron a platicar en un sofá cercano y la noche comenzó para todos.


	3. Confusión

Seiya y Miho seguían parados en la entrada de la mansión. Fue tanta la emoción del reencuentro, que Miho se mantuvo abrazando cariñosamente a Seiya del cuello y él la abrazaba con delicadeza de su pequeña cintura.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto! - Le dijo Miho con una gigantesca sonrisa.

- ¡Te dije que volvería! - Añadió el guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Pero ya no te vas, cierto?- Le preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación.

- No más, Miho. He vuelto para quedarme -. Seiya le contestó acariciando suavemente su rosa mejilla.

A Miho se le aguaron los ojos y sintió un poco de pena. Agachó la cabeza y a Seiya le provocó mucha ternura. La envolvió en un abrazo protector por algunos minutos, acción que la hizo sentir mejor. Ella se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el patio trasero. Seiya se salió de balance pero no lo demostró. Prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, ya que no lo entendía. Mientras Miho caminaba frente a él, observó sus delgadas pero bien formadas piernas. Recordó que Miho siempre usó vestidos, y el jamás se había percatado de ellas. Volvió a echar un vistazo, y miró con atención que ella llevaba una especie de falda, demasiado corta para su gusto, y usaba zapatillas que hacían resaltar esas torneadas piernas. Justo en ese instante, Seiya inexplicablemente sintió que estaba haciendo algo indebido. Optó por enfocarse en observar a los invitados. Había mucha gente presente, pero no había señal de la Señorita Kido.

_**Shiryu**_

_**No cabe duda que cuatro años pasan muy lento cuando se es Caballero. Y ahora que veo a Shunrei, me parece que viví el doble de tiempo lejos de ella. Siempre que está a mi lado, el tiempo no parece alcanzarme. Disfruto tanto de su compañía y aprecio tanto su conversación que quisiera el tiempo no corriera. Hace minutos lo único que había en mi mente era una acogedora cama en la cual descansar; ahora no necesito dormir pues ella representa para mi la razón de vivir y estar despierto. Justo hoy lo comprendo con total claridad. Cuando me abrazó, mi cansancio y heridas se disiparon. Es como si nunca un enemigo me haya dañado, pues ella sanó el dolor que llevé a cuestas por todo este tiempo. Mi mayor alegría Shunrei la representa, y por ello me siento tan agradecido con ella.**_

- ¿En qué piensas, Shiryu? - Shunrei preguntó un poco apenada por la curiosidad.

- Oh, disculpa. En nada - Shiryu le contestó volteando a verla a los ojos.

- Te conozco de sobra para saber que tienes algo en mente - Le dijo ella con una sonrisilla maliciosa-. - Aún cuando hayan pasado los años - Añadió melancólica.

- Lo sé - Dijo Shiryu serio. - Me conoces mejor que nadie - . Shiryu mencionó mientras observaba con detalle la sedosa cabellera de la chica.

- Pensé que ya era hora de hacerme un cambio - Dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada.

- Ya veo. Se ve hermoso. - Shiryu dijo sin pensarlo. Era lo que auténticamente salía de su cabeza. - Te arreglaste muy bonita - Añadió.

Shunrei tenia las mejillas encendidas pero aprovechó su oportunidad. -Lo hice para ti-.

Shiryu sintió como su corazón aceleró el ritmo, de una forma que no conocía. Las palabras de ella le provocaron una gran opresión en el pecho, como si el corazón se le quisiera salir. El solo atinó a tomar las manos de la hermosa muchacha y apretarlas fuerte. Shunrei conmovida, se soltó y tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, acariciándolas amorosamente. Con la fina delicadeza que ella poseía. Las mejillas de Shiryu comenzaron a arder y poco a poco todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación semejante a la que adquiría cuando alcanzaba el séptimo sentido. Pero en esta no involucraba poder, si no una tremenda conmoción de sus sentidos. Se quedó desarmado cuando aquellas femeninas manos lo tocaron.

June y Shun seguían sentados en el sofá conversando. June le platicó todo lo que había pasado con mucho animo y gracia mientras él se encontraba lejos . Su personalidad siempre atrajo al calmado chico y escuchar las historias que ella le contaba con tanto entusiasmo era muy refrescante. Ella era tan despreocupada y transparente que Shun no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ese poderoso magnetismo.

_**Shun**_

_**¡Que alegría! June siempre halla la manera de arrancarme una carcajada. Y solo ella y Seiya son las personas que lo logran con mucha facilidad. Muchas veces al bromear, Seiya me recordaba a June por su humor tan contagioso. Aunque claro está que son personas muy diferentes. Y June, aunque su personalidad es la misma de siempre, ha cambiado. Ahora es mucho más extrovertida. Realmente me impresionó cuando besó mi mejilla. No es la primera vez que lo hace; pero esta ocasión intentó ¿robarme un beso?. No sé. No fue igual que antes. Hace solo un momento me hizo sentir incomodo, pues tomó sin previo aviso uno de los mechones de cabello que caen sobre mi rostro y lo alejó mirándome intensamente. Y no es que me desagrade. Simplemente no sé como reaccionar cuando ella actúa de esa manera. Me siento muy confundido.**_

Hyoga y Eri charlaban de manera muy dinámica. El abrió su corazón para ella; lo cual significó un enorme triunfo personal pues nadie mas había podido deshacer su coraza de hielo. Hyoga se sintió tan cómodo con ella que no dejaba de abrazarla cada vez que recordaba los duros momentos que atravesó en esta última batalla. En uno de esos abrazos, Eri le correspondió con tal entusiasmo que Hyoga descubrió la forma de los senos de la chica sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo quedó maravillado por esa nueva sensación y sintió un fuerte deseo de volver a sentirlos sobre si. Solo había una forma de conseguirlo sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Eri?

- Pero es que no sé como hacerlo, Hyoga.

- Ese no es problema, yo tampoco.

- De acuerdo.

Hyoga tomó la mano de Eri dirigiéndose hacia la enorme estancia en donde los invitados bailaban.


	4. Interacción

La pista de baile improvisada estaba completamente llena, tanto así que varias parejas bailaban en los alrededores. Estas circunstancias favorecían a Hyoga, pues habiendo tanta gente sería mas fácil que su torpe manera de bailar pasara inadvertida entre la multitud.

_**Hyoga**_

_**Eri se nota bastante animada. Espero no defraudarla con este intento. Realmente quiero que se divierta tanto como yo, pues nos lo merecemos. Creo que hoy no dormiré, es imposible, estoy tan emocionado que no quiero que acabe esta noche. Quiero seguir con Eri, tener su compañía y sentirla cerca lo más posible. Y ahora más que nunca, me encanta como se siente tenerla junto a mi, su pecho junto al mío, moviéndose a mi compás. Cómo su cintura cabe entre mis manos. Nunca antes me había emocionado por una chica así; no solo me gusta su personalidad, sino toda ella. Tengo muchas ganas de besarla. Quiero besarla. Quiero besarla hoy.**_

****

Shiryu y Shunrei permanecieron callados mientras se demostraban su cariño. Shiryu se armó de temple y le pidió a Shunrei que lo acompañara a una de las tantas terrazas en la mansión. Shunrei solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amado. Se notaba un tanto tenso, así que nadie lo interceptó para saludarlo mientras hacia su entrada. Aunque todos le sonreían muy amablemente a la chica, pues se mostraban contentos de ver a Shiryu acompañado por la persona más importante en su vida.

Miho llevó a Seiya hacia un área concurrida en el patio. Habían varias mesas con invitados que pronto lo reconocieron. Uno de ellos al verlo, corrió a abrazarlo emocionado y gritando de gusto. Era Makoto, del orfanato en donde Miho era maestra. Makoto se abrazó de Seiya con una tremenda fuerza, como un hijo que no ve a su Padre en mucho tiempo. Con muchas lágrimas, los demás chicos del orfanato, uno por uno, saludaron respetuosamente a Seiya. Ya no eran tan niños. Seiya se conmovió tanto que se puso en cuclillas para tratar de abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. El no guardó su llanto y Miho tampoco. Fue un reencuentro muy emotivo que lo puso muy sensible. Al incorporarse, buscó el abrazo consolador de Miho, quien lo contuvo por largo rato en su cálido pecho. Seiya jamás imaginó que volver a su tierra seria un proceso aún más doloroso y complicado de sobrellevar que combatir al mal. Pero aún siendo doloroso, era hermoso sentirlo porque esa era la felicidad. La que pocas veces experimentó. Volvió a recordar la promesa que le hizo a Miho años atrás, y esta vez seriamente. Separó su rostro de su pecho y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró seria por unos segundos; pero se enterneció y esbozó una serena sonrisa. A Seiya se le encendió la sangre y en un impulso, la apretó fuerte por la cintura y se acercó para besarla en los labios. Miho de inmediato se soltó de Seiya y agachó la cabeza. Seiya se sintió apenado y confundido. Muy confundido.

June se acercó poco a poco a Shun. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él, tomó la iniciativa y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. Shun comenzó a tartamudear un poco y ella solo sonreía pícaramente por la reacción que sus movimientos generaban.

- ¿Qué haces, June? - Preguntó Shun sonrojado.

- ¿Te molesta que te abrace, Shun? - Le respondió poniendo cara de falsa preocupación.

- No, no es eso. Es… es que es algo extraño.

- ¿Extraño¿Por qué? Yo te aprecio lo suficiente como para demostrarte lo que siento. ¿Es que no me aprecias?

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres alguien muy especial para mi.

- ¿Qué tan especial, Shun? - Ella le dijo apretando su cuerpo hacia el de él y mirando fijamente sus labios rosas.

- Mucho. Eres una de las personas que más quiero.

- ¿ Y porque nunca me lo demuestras? - June le dijo pasando su dedo índice sobre el contorno de su boca.

Shun solo quedó hipnotizado e inmóvil ante aquellas provocadoras caricias. La hermosa chica buscó la aprobación en sus verdes ojos para acercarse más, cosa que no sucedió pues él simplemente la veía desconcertado. Frustada, June se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.


	5. Besos y Declaraciones

Miho permaneció callada por varios minutos. Seiya no se atrevía a dirigirse a ella, pues después de ese bochornoso momento no quería incomodarla más. Decidió dejarla sola y entrar a acompañar a sus colegas para escapar de la situación. Al darse la vuelta, escuchó varias voces masculinas llamándole. Volvió la cabeza y vio a 3 de sus viejos compañeros de la niñez.

- ¡Seiya! - Gritó Nachi.

Nachi, Ban e Ichi se acercaron sonriendo. A pesar de que no convivieron mucho cuando niños, Seiya sabía que lo tenían en buena estima. Le dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras Miho les observaba. Seiya los animó a caminar dentro de la mansión, pues era un buen pretexto para evadir la mirada de la chica que lo despreció.

- ¿Cómo han estado, muchachos? – Preguntó Seiya a sus camaradas.

- Muy bien. Imagino que mucho mejor que ustedes. – Contestó Ban bromeando.

- ¿Y que hay de nuevo? – Preguntó Seiya a Nachi.

- Pues no mucho realmente. Seguimos entrenando; ahora más duro por supuesto. No sabemos cuando debamos cumplir con nuestro deber. – Contestó el muchacho.

- Así es. Lo justo es que nosotros, los Caballeros de Bronce restantes, vayamos a combate en la próxima batalla. – Añadió Ichi.

- ¿Y dónde se encuentran los otros?- Preguntó Seiya intrigado.

- Pues Geki regresó a las Montañas Rocallosas para perfeccionar sus técnicas hace ya más de 1 año. Jabú se encuentra por aquí en algún lugar. Le respondió Nachi.

- Pero definitivamente no vino aquí por ti. – Ban agregó con una carcajada.

Todos rieron. Al parecer Jabú nunca dejaría de despreciar a Seiya, pero a él no le importaba. Desde pequeños, Jabú siempre lo trató con desdeño, y Seiya no lograba comprender la razón de su odio. Sabía que tenía un interés muy especial por Saori, pero eso había ocurrido ya muchos años atrás. Ahora eran hombres de 21 años y le parecía ridícula la situación a esas alturas. Decidió no pensar más en el asunto y se enfocó en la charla con los muchachos.

Eri le pidió a Hyoga tomar un descanso y salir afuera para poder platicar un poco. Hyoga accedió y la siguió. Estando en el exterior, tomaron asiento en las escaleras frente a la fachada de la mansión. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo pero solo por poco tiempo; Hyoga se levantó para sentarse un escalón más arriba detrás de ella y la abrazó con ternura, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Así estuvieron largo rato, sin pronunciar palabra. Hyoga permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sincronizar su respiración con la de la bella rubia. Comenzó a hundir su rostro dentro de la cabellera de Eri, que desprendía un aroma floral. Pudo sentir como ella tuvo un calosfrío en el cuello, lo cual reavivó su esperanza de poder besarla. Acercó su rostro con cautela hacia el de Eri y la observó detenidamente. Ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en los labios. Hyoga no pudo contenerse y frotó su nariz con la de ella. Eri sonrió y abrió los ojos. Él le devolvió el gesto y acercó su frente sobre la de ella, tocándose de nuevo nariz con nariz y rozando sus bocas por el movimiento. Hyoga tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella. Eri inspiró mientras él la besaba una y otra vez, presionando sus labios cerrados por encima de la carnosa boca femenina. Hyoga con destreza, se puso frente a Eri, quien lo abrazó con cierta timidez pero sin soltarlo. La acción se fue intensificando, y a Eri le dio la suficiente confianza para demostrarle a Hyoga lo mucho que le interesaba. Apartó las manos de él de su rostro y tomó el suyo entre sus pequeñas manos, dispuesta a tomar al toro por los cuernos. Se acercó rápidamente y sin pensarlo, separó los labios de Hyoga con su lengua, introduciéndola sin mucha técnica pero con mucho anhelo. Hyoga estaba que se derretía ante tal sensación tan deliciosa, era algo increíble. Fue su turno y la correspondió de una manera tan poderosa que se recostaron sobre la escalera. No había gente presente, lo cual los hacia sentirse aún más confiados, y emocionados de lo que hacían. De repente la puerta se abrió y se detuvieron. June salió disparada que ni se percató de quienes eran o de la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Hyoga ayudó a Eri a levantarse y decidieron volver adentro.

Shun fue detrás de June. No podía quedarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Algo había ocurrido en él. Tenia que seguirla, pero no por inercia, como otras veces. Debía ir tras ella, deseaba ir tras ella. Se topó con Hyoga y Eri en el camino, pero no entabló conversación. Debía alcanzar a June. Corrió en busca de ella en el estacionamiento y ahí se encontraba, sobre su motocicleta verde. Estaba poniéndose su casco cuando se detuvo frente a ella.

- Espera, June. No te vayas por favor. – Shun le pidió en tono de suplica quitándole el casco.

- Me voy. Al parecer te da igual que haya venido. – June le contestó sin levantar la mirada.

- No es así, June. Lo sabes.

- ¿Cómo he de saberlo, Shun? Actúas como si no te interesara mi presencia.

-¡Por supuesto que si! June, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy. Lo feliz que me hace tu compañía.

- Pero es que nunca me lo demuestras. Me haces sentir muy humillada, Shun- June dijo con lágrimas cayendo.

- Por favor no llores, sé que soy un idiota y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que perdones mi comportamiento. Dame la oportunidad por favor.

- Me voy Shun. Adiós. – June le contestó tajante mientras le quitaba el casco.

June encendió la motocicleta y emprendió la partida. Shun se desesperó y no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Pidió un auto y fue tras ella.

Shiryu y Shunrei subieron al segundo piso de la mansión. Estaba vacio, pues el primer piso era lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a todos los invitados. Caminaron hacia una de las terrazas más alejadas de la escalera para tener mayor privacidad. Shunrei se sentó sobre una banca de madera ubicada en ese lugar y Shiryu se mantuvo de pie. Esto la hizo percatarse de que Shiryu tenía algo importante en mente, así que esperó pacientemente a que él hablara.

_**Shiryu**_

_**Hace muchos años atrás, estando frente a la cascada Rozan, Roshi me dijo algo que en su momento no comprendí, pero ahora reconozco a la perfección lo que significa. Me dijo que es posible cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no deseo ver, pero no puedo cerrar mi corazón a las cosas que no deseo sentir. Y ahora lo entiendo porque es justo como me sentí todo este tiempo. Estaba confundido, quería dejar enterrados ciertos sentimientos que no conocía, pretender que no me ocurrían. Pero nunca pude lograrlo del todo. Y hoy que nos reencontramos, sé con claridad que tengo mi corazón abierto. Siempre ha sido así. Todo este tiempo te he llevado en él. Y deseo saber si tú me correspondes.**_

_**Shunrei**_

_**Roshi alguna vez me dijo que nuestro amor es como la llovizna que cae lentamente, pero desborda al rio. Pues él siempre ha sabido que yo te amo, y que tú me amas a mí.**_

_**A pesar de nunca habernos confesado nuestros sentimientos, nos los hemos demostrado con nuestras acciones. Y con el paso del tiempo, nuestra relación se ha fortalecido, inclusive en la distancia. Roshi me pidió que te esperara, pues algún día te darías cuenta de lo que sientes por mí. Shiryu, te amo desde que te conocí.**_

Shiryu emocionado, levantó a Shunrei de la banca y le plantó un beso apasionado, el cual le fue correspondido de la misma forma. La tomó con fuerza del talle y ella se abrazó de su cuello. Las manos de él se posaron sobre el redondo posterior de la bella mujer y se estremeció cuando ella acarició con mucha suavidad su torneada espalda. Pudo sentir como los pezones de la chica se erigieron a través de la delicada tela de su vestido y sus ansias aumentaron. Sentía que ya no podía contenerse y trató de tocar sus senos, pero Shunrei lo apartó de inmediato; no estaba lista para dar un paso tan importante de improviso.

- Discúlpame por favor, Shunrei.

- Está bien. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa.

- Solo quiero que sepas que desde ahora, dedicaré mi vida a ti, de la misma forma en que lo has venido haciendo por mi todo este tiempo.

- Gracias, Shiryu.

- Deseo que seas mi esposa, Shunrei. ¿Me aceptas?

Shunrei le dio el sí con un beso que selló el inicio de su vida juntos.


	6. Ira y Regocijo

Hyoga y Eri caminaron hacia la cocina, que también se encontraba repleta de gente. Hyoga se sorprendió al ver a una de las parejas abrazada en un rincón.

- Eri¿son ellos novios? Preguntó Hyoga extrañado.

- Sí. Desde hace 1 año.

- Oh, creo que eso nadie lo sabía. - Expresó sorprendido.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros, Hyoga? – Eri le cuestionó tocándole juguetonamente la nariz.

- También lo somos. - Hyoga tomó la mano de la chica y la besó por el dorso.

- Hyoga, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero ya es muy tarde. Debo retornar al orfanato.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Quédate a disfrutar de la fiesta.

- Pero si te vas ya no seguiré disfrutando.

Eri se emocionó por el comentario y depositó un largo beso en la boca del rubio caballero, quien fue interrumpido por alguien tocándole el hombro.

- ¡Hey chicos¡Vaya Hyoga¿Asi que atrapaste a Eri, eh? – Seiya exclamó contento por su amigo. – Muchas felicidades a los dos. – Añadió abrazando a la pareja afectuosamente.

- Que gusto verte, Seiya. Lástima que no pudimos platicar. Miho y yo debemos irnos ya al orfanato. Los niños deben estar ya muy cansados. – Comentó Eri.

- Entiendo. Voy a salir a buscarla para despedirme de ella y los niños.

-Seiya, Miho está allá – Le señaló Hyoga con la cabeza.

Seiya no podía creer lo que veía. Se enfureció de inmediato y fue hacia donde Miho.

- ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, MIHO¿¡QUÉ HACES CON ESTE IMBÉCIL!?

Jabú le lanzó un repentino golpe a Seiya, quien pudo esquivarlo con relativa facilidad. Miho se interpuso entre los dos hombres quienes estaban listos para pelear, pero su mirada encendida hacia Seiya hizo que se controlara.

- ¡BASTA, SEIYA! – Le gritó la chica molesta.

- ¿Por qué Miho? – Fue lo único que Seiya pudo decir mientras observaba como Jabú la sostenía por la cintura, lanzándole miradas retadoras y con una sonrisa burlona.

Fue demasiado para él. Salió de la cocina tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose traicionado pero sobre todo furioso. Hyoga prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación para poder despedirse de Eri antes de que marchase con Miho y Jabú.

_**Seiya**_

_**No puede ser. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que Miho está con ese idiota¡QUISIERA ROMPERLE LA CARA! Ese desgraciado se aprovechó de mi ausencia para acercarse a ella¿Por qué no se fijó en otra chica? Él bien sabia que a mi me interesaba. ¿Y Miho por que no me esperó? Eso es lo que más me duele. Le dije que volvería y ella dijo aguardaría por mi llegada. Me siento como un tonto. Ahora comprendo porque no quiso que la besara. ¿Ahora que se supone que yo haga? Pensé que mi vida ya estaría resuelta cuando volviera. Pero vuelvo a estar como hace 7 años. Solo. Sin nada ni nadie, mas que mi hermana. Tendré que comenzar de cero, pero no se si tenga la energía suficiente para hacerlo de nuevo.** _

Shiryu y su prometida bajaron al primer piso tomados de la mano. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la radiante pareja y era inevitable. Shiryu por vez primera mantenía una sonrisa perenne en su rostro, la cual denotaba que estaba experimentando una genuina felicidad. Shunrei con su porte lucia imponente, justo la mujer ideal para un hombre tan fuerte y de carácter. La alegría reflejada en el rostro del Caballero atrajo a mucha gente, quien tuvo la oportunidad de saludarle y de enterarse del compromiso recién pactado por la pareja. El más conmovido fue Hyoga, quien no paraba de llorar por la noticia mientras Eri lo mantenía entre sus brazos. Shiryu no podía esperar para contarle a Seiya, pues él era su mejor amigo y Shunrei lo apreciaba como a un hermano.

June aparcó su motocicleta en un bar sobre la carretera. Shun fácilmente reconoció el vehículo de la rubia chica y estacionó el auto en el lugar. Entró al establecimiento y enseguida la miró sentada en la barra, con su cabeza recostada y un tipo al lado de ella acariciando su larga melena mientras le hablaba. Shun se quedó parado en la entrada, solo observando la escena. Vio como poco a poco la mano de aquel hombre descendía por la espalda baja de June, quien no parecía percatarse o darle importancia a los avances pecaminosos del individuo a su lado. Shun no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a enfrentar al robusto hombre.

- ¡Quítale tus sucias manos a esta dama! – Shun ordenó imponente mientras levantaba a June de la silla.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó el bribón riendo por la apariencia poco amenazante de su oponente. -¿Eres quien la ha hecho llorar, verdad?

Shun se sintió muy apenado y no pudo responder. Trató de llevarse a June pero ella se resistió.

- No iré a ningún lado contigo, Shun. Déjame sola.

- No te dejaré aquí, June. Vámonos.

- ¡Ya dije que no! – Exclamó June enojada.

- June, Este no es lugar para ti.

June lo ignoró y volvió a sentarse en la barra. Shun comenzó a perder la paciencia y le advirtió irritado que dejara de beber. El tipo junto a ella volvió a entrometerse.

- ¿Qué no entiendes que la chica no te quiere aquí¿¡Porque no te largas!?

- Por favor, no se entrometa – Shun le pidió secamente.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? – El vecino de June replicó de forma retadora.

Shun no contestó, tratando de evitar una confrontación innecesaria con el tipo, quien ya se encontraba deseoso de pelear con el muchacho.

- ¡Hey niño estúpido, te estoy hablando!

Shun de nuevo lo ignoró. El hombre repentinamente se levantó de su silla y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Shun en la quijada. Shun cayó al suelo y June gritó asustada. El tipo solo se carcajeaba por la escena y June no tardó en reaccionar abofeteándolo. Shun mientras se incorporaba, observó como el hombre empujó a June lejos de sí. El Caballero de Andrómeda ahora estaba encolerizado.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS!- Gritó iracundo. Su enojo invadió todo el bar, dejando a los presentes inmóviles, esperando ver su próxima movida. Su oponente, sorprendido, solo atinó a quedarse estático, sin forma de reaccionar ante tal advertencia.

No hubo necesidad de llegar más lejos. Nadie más pronunció palabra. Shun tomó la mano de June y la sacó del lugar sin ninguna resistencia.


	7. Amanecer

* * *

Shun seguía furioso por lo ocurrido. 

- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas, June? Ve todo lo que pasó a causa de tu necedad. – Shun renegó.

- ¡Eres tú el necio¡Te dije que te fueras, Shun!- Exclamó ofendida la chica, soltándose bruscamente de su mano.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no debes estar en ese tipo de lugares.

- ¡No soy una niña, Shun!

- ¡Pues actúas como una!

- ¡Tú actúas como uno!

- ¡YA BASTA, JUNE!

June enmudeció. La reacción de Shun la dejó perpleja. Impotente. Shun respiraba fuerte, todavía con el pulso acelerado por la discusión y los puños cerrados. Realmente estaba molesto. En un segundo, los dos conocieron la otra cara de sus personalidades usuales. Shun miró con otros ojos a la bella mujer. Verla tan indefensa, tan sumisa, despertó en él un fuerte deseo. Lo mismo le sucedió a ella. Conocer ese lado agresivo del caballero elevó su atracción por él a niveles insospechados.

Se mantuvieron observándose por un minuto, sin animarse a actuar. Shun agachó la cabeza en un intento por esconder de la chica lo que su mirada decía, pero June de inmediato se aproximó y levantó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos, acariciando con ternura el moretón que le dejara el tipo del bar. Su mirada implorante posada sobre los labios del joven Caballero y una sincera disculpa de parte de ella lo dejaron sin escapatoria. Se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, explorando de cerca sus finos rasgos. Tocó sus labios delicadamente con los suyos, pero June no se pudo contener más y le robó un beso apasionado y húmedo, anhelante. Él le correspondió con igual entusiasmo, liberándose y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.

Los besos y las caricias pronto se volvieron más intensos, pero poco parecía importarles, pues guiados por la excitación, se dirigieron hacia el auto que condujo Shun hacia el lugar, entregándose por primera vez.

Seiya estaba en el jardín, sentado lejos del bullicio de la mansión que en ese momento no tenia ganas de enfrentar. Su intento de privacidad no duró mucho, pues una chica, empleada de la mansión se acercó a él discretamente.

- Disculpe ¿es usted Seiya, cierto? – Preguntó la mujer con un poco de pena.

- Sí, señorita. - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó el Caballero poniéndose de pie.

La chica solo asintió. Seiya la siguió sin preguntar algo más. Todavía no terminaba de repasar en su cabeza la escena de Jabu y Miho juntos. Estaba muy aturdido por lo ocurrido. Subieron al segundo piso de la mansión por un camino alterno, el cual conducía hacia el ala este. Pronto Seiya palideció, pues ahora sabía a donde se dirigía. La empleada entró a la única habitación en ese lugar, pidiéndole a Seiya que aguardara un instante. Después de unos segundos regresó y le pidió al joven que pasara; la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Seiya entró lentamente, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. Justo ahora recordaba lo mucho que ella significaba en su vida y resurgieron los sentimientos que guardó para sí. A la luz del crepúsculo matutino, pudo adivinar la figura de la mujer más importante de su vida, quien se encontraba de pie en el balcón de la habitación.

- Pasa, por favor. – Le pidió Saori sin revelar del todo su rostro.

Seiya obedeció y se adentró a la habitación con más confianza. Pronto cruzaron miradas. Los ojos de Saori lloraban.

- Regresé. – Fue la primera cosa que Seiya pudo pronunciar.

- Lo sé. – Saori replicó, sonriendo por la redundancia.

Se aproximaron el uno hacia el otro simultáneamente, abrazándose por largo tiempo.

- Seiya, disculpa que te haya llamado; esta noche traté de darles a ti y a los demás caballeros tiempo para celebrar y de reencontrarse con amigos y seres queridos; quise esperar hasta mañana para verte, para pedirte algo. Pero, no puedo esperar más. Quiero que lo sepas de una vez.

- No te preocupes, Saori. Te escucho. – Dijo Seiya intrigado, tomando asiento a petición de Saori.

-Seiya, quiero estar contigo. Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

-Escúchame, Seiya. – Le pidió poniendo su mano sobre la pierna del Caballero. – Quiero ponerme a tu disposición, quiero servirte. Quiero encargarme de tí así como tú lo hiciste de mí todo este tiempo.

Saori se quitó la vaporosa bata de noche y permitió a Seiya ver su cuerpo desnudo. Seiya estaba pasmado y maravillado a la vez. La bella mujer no esperó que él reaccionara, se inclinó hacia él y le besó profundamente. Ella se encargó de sacarle la ropa y bañarlo de besos y caricias. Al intentar llegar a su intimidad, Seiya la detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Seiya? – preguntó preocupada.

- No lo haré, no te deshonraré.

Procedió a abrazarla mientras permanecían recostados.

- Si ha de ocurrir, que sea cuando seas mi esposa. – Le dijo tiernamente.

- Por eso te amo. – Pronunció la chica. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Seiya?

- Si me aceptas.

- Por supuesto.

La pareja sucumbió ante el sueño durante el amanecer. La noche terminó para los caballeros, pero una nueva vida comenzó durante ella.


End file.
